


Computer Wizard

by 9fn432



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9fn432/pseuds/9fn432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Computernerd!Draco is anxious about the rollout of a modified computer system in the Ministry. Harry's misplaced attempts to distract Draco from his nerves are highly embarrassing and more than a little bit of a turn-on! COMPLETE</p>
<p>This is my first ever fic, prompted by a twitter discussion with Cheryl Dyson.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I'm very sad that I do not own Harry, Draco or any of the HP verse or make any profit from this work of fanfiction... but I do like to take Draco and Harry out to play!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Cheryl for hand holding while doing this first post. Thanks to Melissa, Megs, Bekah and Sessahhh for giving me ideas, thanks to Liz for writing amazing fic and making me feel brave enough to try myself! This story was written as a series of short chapters, culminating in a longer chapter at the end. Check out my http://9fn432ff.tumblr.com for some of the images that inspired this fic.

Harry Potter was a dead man.

Draco grimaced as he hurriedly cast a drying charm on his hair. He rushed out of the bathroom, snagging his shirt off the hanger. Harry moved to help button up the grey silk shirt only to have his hands smacked away.

"You've done enough to make me late," Draco grumbled as he tugged his collar straight. "I hate wearing these things – it's your fault, you know." He eyed the drawer that held his favourite t-shirts that Harry had bought him for Christmas. Somehow he didn't think his _Killer Coding Ninja Monkeys_ shirt was suitable for a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt. Efficiently tying his tie, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across Harry's, tasting the lingering evidence of the spectacular blowjob that had caused his mad rush. His cock twitched and he willed the burgeoning hard-on away.

"You'll be brilliant," Harry breathed, straightening his lover's tie before giving him a gentle shove to the door. "I packed your things while you were showering. 'Mione will meet you after you debrief Kingsley." He tucked a strand of blond hair back into place. "Go show them what you can do, _Computer Wizard_ ," he said, referring to the first ever geek t-shirt he had gifted Draco. "Now go, you'll be late."

Brushing his lips over Harry's one more time, he turned to run down the stairs. "Whose fault is that?" he yelled, spying the thermos of coffee on the table next to his briefcase. "Thanks for the caffeine!"

Harry grinned from the top of the staircase as Draco hastily transferred coins to pockets, shrugged on his robes, gathered the coffee and briefcase and dashed out the door. He missed the mischievous glint in Harry's eyes, or he would have known that a blowjob making him late would be the least of his worries.

**~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter was a dead man.

Draco stepped out of the Floo into his office, brushing imaginary specks of Floo powder from his robes. He placed the travel mug on his desk and opened his briefcase to ensure Harry had packed everything as promised. Draco swiftly scribbled a note to Harry, looking up when a soft knock heralded the presence of his assistant Pansy.

"Can you owl this to Potter? I need him to bring the manual on his way to work," he scowled. "And Floo Granger, I need her in the server room half an hour earlier than we agreed. This has to run like clockwork, we can't afford any mistakes."

"Indeed," responded Pansy dryly, taking the scroll from Draco. "Merlin forbid that you make a mistake! You've double and triple checked everything a million times, almost anal one might say." The comment earned her a sharp look from her boss, which softened just a little when he saw the humour in her eyes.

He took a long sip of coffee, savouring the perfect balance of sweet and bitter. Steam curled up from the charmed mug, morphing into a stag in front of his face. How did Harry do that? Draco snapped the briefcase shut, and stepped towards the Floo.

"Um, you may want to finish that coffee _before_ you meet with the Minister," Pansy said with a snicker. "Harry's getting very creative with his charms!"

He looked at the mug again, and nearly dropped the offending item, recognising the writhing figures in the steam. Draco watched a perfect rendering of his own body being bent over the kitchen table as Harry proceeded to do delicious things to him with his tongue.

Blood rushed to Draco's face and cock as he fought to retain some composure. Scowling, he waved his hand through the steam to dissipate the arousing image. He straightened his robes to make certain his arousal was well covered before he turned to Pansy.

"Not...a...word!" he spat as he walked briskly to the Floo.

Pansy Parkinson would never let him live this down. And Harry Potter was a dead man.

**~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter was a dead man.

Draco had been confidently outlining how he would integrate the new computer network into the Ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt was listening with rapt attention as Draco detailed the charms they would use to prevent magical interference to the server. Consulting his notes, Draco only just managed to hold back an "eep!" of fright when words started forming in the margin of the parchment.

_"I know you can do it..."_

Warmth flooded Draco's chest as Harry's words of encouragement sank in, and he continued on with his spiel, explaining the final tests that would be run in the Magical Maintenance Department. "After extensive consultation with Mr Cattermole and Mr Weasley, they have agreed to be the guinea pigs for this final stage of testing before the system is rolled out to other departments. Mr Cattermole has released Mr Weasley from his regular duties to be on hand for the next three days to complete the testing."

He turned the page, ready to move into the final stage of the debrief, when more words appeared.

_"I know you can do it, and do it well...you did it to me last night."_

As quickly as the words had appeared, they faded again, leaving Draco feeling flustered and not a little exasperated. Despite the aggravation, his trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight. He shifted in his seat, trying to be discrete.

He cleared his throat, forcing away the wayward thoughts, and glanced back up at the Minister who was looking at him expectantly. Draco cleared his throat again and proceeded to wind up his presentation, repeating himself several times. He started spouted technical jargon about internet protocols, SSL certificates, anti-virus software and operating systems like some kind of verbal diarrhoea, with a growing sense of horror.

Taking pity on Draco, the Minister cast a quick tempus charm and interrupted the flustered man. "I must stop you there Mr Malfoy as I have a meeting with Head Auror Robards in five minutes. You appear to have everything under control, I have complete confidence in your knowledge and abilities. Please speak to the Senior Undersecretary or the Junior Assistant if there is anything you require."

Draco rose as the Minister stood from his desk. He wiped hands discretely on his robes and shook the Ministers hand, cursing himself and Harry internally. "Thank you for your time. I will keep your office informed."

The Minister nodded and swept out of the office, leaving a frazzled Draco to gather his notes. When he shuffled the pages together, he could see the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes watermark on the parchment.

George Weasley was going to pay for this, and Harry Potter was a dead man.

**~TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter was a dead man.

Draco shrugged off his robes and breathed a sigh of relief. Computers and charms were a breeze, but dealing with the higher-ups in the Ministry always left him with a lingering sense of unease.

He cast a quick tempus to check the time, estimating he had about ten minutes before Granger arrived. Where was Harry? Deciding to make a start on the installation, he started unshrinking and opening boxes, unpacking the cabling for the server. A vague tingling danced down his spine and over his left arse-cheek, causing him to shiver. Disconcerted, he shrugged and returned to work.

Within five minutes he was on hands and knees, plugging in cables in a complicated pattern from memory. He fastidiously bunched the cables together and secured them with cable ties. Another ghostly sensation brushed up inside his thigh, shocking him further as it swept just inches from his balls.

Pulling a cable tie tight, he jerked and snagged his thumb as he felt the... _thing_...slither around his balls and up the crease between his thigh and hip to twist around his waist and settle in the small of his back. The caress was at the same time disturbing and arousing.

Draco was swearing and sucking his injured thumb when a lilting voice floated in from the doorway. "Hello Draco. My, the wrackspurts must like you today," said Luna airily. "Would you like to borrow my necklace?"

He surveyed her with mingled disbelief and exasperation. "Thank you, but I'll manage."

Luna drifted into the room, extending a book to Draco. "Harry said you were expecting this? He had to look after Teddy for the day, Aunt Andromeda is visiting with your mum."

Draco relieved Luna of the heavy tome, and a little tension leached out of his posture now he had his precious manual. The reprieve was brief however; he jumped a few inches in the air as he felt _it_ glide around his waist again, slide up his torso and brush over his left nipple before travelling up to his neck.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Luna queried absently. "Oh, look!" she exclaimed, reaching to Draco's collar. She snagged something there, and he felt the soft slide of ribbon as she withdrew it from his shirt. Luna tied the red silk ribbon around his wrist. "That should help keep the wrackspurts away. Very clever of Harry to give it to you and charm it so that you didn't lose it. Did you forget to tie it on?"

Gobsmacked, Draco could not form any words; Luna's eccentricities and superstitions were still something beyond his grasp, and his vexation with Harry's pranks was growing, but Draco had to grudgingly give him credit for his inventiveness!

Luna Lovegood could keep her nargles and wrackspurts. And Harry Potter was a dead man.

**~TBC~**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter was a dead man.

Draco crouched in the server room, connecting cables and working through the steps of the manual he and Hermione had written. Hermione was twitching her wand as she fastidiously ticked off the procedures in order. He rolled his eyes at her meticulous double-checking.

Finished with the cabling, Draco stood, and after an almost imperceptible nod from Hermione to go ahead, waved his wand and muttered the first charm. He switched on the power and read the next instruction, though he knew the steps by heart.

Right next to the detailed diagram regarding the special charms and wand movements required to prevent the magic fluctuations from affecting the modified processors, Harry's chicken scratch appeared as if an invisible hand was writing on the parchment.

After the events of the morning so far, Draco watched with trepidation as the words appeared.

_"Programmers do it byte by byte."_

He snickered; Harry must have been flicking through his IT joke book. Hermione gave him a sharp look, indicating he should focus and continue.

They worked efficiently side by side; charms were cast, software was installed, and the morning progressed swiftly, despite various distractions in the form of more programming jokes.

 _"Programmers do it over and over until they get it right,"_ earned a particularly loud snort from Draco and an exasperated huff from Hermione.

Almost finished with the most complex part of the morning, Draco went to cast a final charm before dropping the wards on the server room. He saw more words form and paused, anticipating another programming joke.

_"Cast the Computus Defendus charm, then press F5, while sticking your tongue down my throat..."_

Draco spluttered, turned bright red and dropped the book on the floor with a bang. He was going to _murder_ Harry tonight!

"Are you alright Draco?" Hermione questioned as she bent to pick up the fallen manual. "I know you're nervous about this rollout, Draco, but you know this inside out," she said with a tinge of irritation at the interruption. He rolled his eyes at the hypocrisy of her statement, but then paled as she flicked back to the relevant page. He sighed with relief when he saw that Harry's words had faded. "You can do this without the manual, I don't know why you had Harry send it in for you," moving to pass the book to him. She paused as more words appeared on the page. "Then again, maybe _he_ had a reason for sending it in," she snickered. "Make sure you wash that hand before you touch my keyboard!"

Lust, aggravation, embarrassment and a disturbing sense of admiration warred within Draco as he read the missive.

_"...and remove your hand from down my pants before pressing the Enter key."_

Hermione Weasley was due a stinging hex, and Harry Potter was a dead man.

**~TBC~**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter was a dead man.

Three hours after firing up the server and running various processes, tests, and installing software patches, he was finally taking a break, before commencing the first stage of workstation installation and testing.

"Fo howz eth goon," mumbled Ron through a mouthful of chips.

Draco curled his lip in distaste. "You could at least swallow before speaking, Weasley."

Ron gulped his sizeable mouthful down, then repeated "so how's it going? You or Hermione driven each other up the wall yet?"

Nervously swallowing a sip of butterbeer, Draco put down the bottle and shakily traced his finger over the rim. "What did she say to you?"

Ron blinked. "Nothing, why?"

"No reason," he tried to will away the flush of embarrassment that threatened. "We're managing fine."

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Harry dropped by my office this morning, asked me to pass this on to you?" Ron pulled a scroll out from his navy Magical Maintenance robes and passed it to Draco, who paled slightly. "He said he won't have time to shop in Diagon Alley after work because he has to drop Teddy home, so you'll need to get the groceries tonight."

Untying the scroll, Draco breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only a shopping list.

"You look almost disappointed," observed Ron. Draco shrugged and raised the bottle back to his lips. "He also said to tell you 'don't forget to bring some cable ties home,' whatever that means."

Butterbeer sprayed all over the table and Draco started coughing violently as he fought to keep his composure. Last night's dirty talk replayed in his mind and he shifted in his seat as yet again, his trousers felt uncomfortably tight. A sketch began to form on the page and Draco scrambled to roll up the parchment, but wasn't able to prevent Ron from getting an eyeful of an anatomically correct representation of Draco tied to Harry's bed.

Comprehension dawned on Ron's face and morphed into horror as he took in Draco's expression. "Oh Merlin, I did NOT need that image in my brain. We might be mates now Draco, but what happens between you and Harry in the bedroom should STAY there!" He shuddered, shoved his chair away from the table and stalked away.

Realising he had been left with the bill, Draco put his head in his hands and groaned with a combination of humiliation and sexual frustration. He now had to face an afternoon with Ron, running tests in the Department of Magical Maintenance.

Harry Potter was a dead man. And Ron Weasley would probably like to help.

**~TBC~**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter was a dead man.

After braving several hours of dirty looks and silence from Ron, Draco had managed to install three workstations in the Department of Magical Maintenance and complete the rigorous schedule of testing he had set himself. All that remained was finishing this debrief with Department Head Cattermole, then he could go home and exact his revenge on his mischievous lover.

It had taken most of the afternoon to will away his arousal, as most of his thoughts had been consumed with visions of the punishment he was planning. Harry was going to pay.

"Could I take a look at the organisational change management plan again? I think we need to make a modification to section 7.2." Cattermole's efficient and business-like tone immediately put Draco at ease.

Draco rifled through his briefcase for the sheaf of parchment. He thought he glimpsed a splash of red but was distracted by the arrival of Blaise. Draco passed the document to Cattermole and nodded at his friend as he sat down. Being appointed Ministry Liaison for the computer roll-out was a lifeline that Pansy had thrown Blaise after a string sexual harassment complaints had him booted out of his last three jobs. Draco didn't think this one would last long either after seeing Blaise chat up two witches and at least one wizard during course of the afternoon.

Oblivious to Draco's introspection, Cattermole flicked through the parchment. "Yes, here, the terminology needs to be changed. Using terms like migration and transition will be less confronting to the other Department Heads."

Blaise nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I believe that the use of the term critical systems could make them uneasy." He was talking out his arse, but was proficient enough to bluff his way through.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and suppressed the urge to growl at his friend. He blindly reached back into his briefcase for a self-inking quill and blank parchment to take notes. As he withdrew the items from the case, it tipped on it's side and something red and shiny began rolling under the desk.

_Not again!_

He had checked his case at the office and then again this afternoon, how had he missed this? A loud buzzing sound started to pulse near their feet. Draco scrambled to retrieve the item, switch it off and bury it in his briefcase. Cattermole just looked at him, moustache quirking in inquiry.

"Muggle mobile telephone," Draco said shortly, praying the explanation would suffice. "We haven't sorted out the magical interference with the signal." He risked a sidelong glance at Blaise, and his heart sank as he saw Blaise's knowing smirk. Of _course_ Blaise would recognise the gag gift that had become his favourite toy.

Cattermole seemed none-the-wiser, and Draco visibly sagged in relief. Praying the meeting would finish soon, he tried to focus as thoughts of retribution flooded his mind and triggered his arousal yet again.

Blaise Zabini had better keep his snide comments to himself. And tonight, Harry Potter was a dead man.

**~TBC~**


	8. Draco's Revenge

Harry Potter was a dead man.

Draco stood with one hand on the front door of Grimmauld Place. His revenge was all planned, but he couldn't decide if he should tip his hand and express his ire with Harry immediately, or if he should keep him off balance. Not getting an opportunity to come to a conclusion, he jumped as the door opened.

Harry stood before him wearing a sheepish grin stood the object of his frustration. "Hi honey, how was your day?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow at his lover, his decision was made. He stepped into the hallway and closed the door, put down his briefcase and a shrunken bag of groceries, and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Productive," he stated shortly, punctuating the word with a kiss. "You've been a bad boy, Harry. I think you need to be punished."

A shiver of apprehension and anticipation travelled down Harry's spine. "You think so, do you?" The vague tremor in his voice betraying his desire.

"Yes," Draco said simply. "Put the groceries away will you, _honey,_ and meet me in the bedroom." The authority in his tone made the blood surge in Harry's veins. "Oh, and I remembered the cable ties, but _you'll_ be wearing them, not me." With that, he strode up the stairs.

* * *

Harry stepped cautiously into their bedroom. Draco was reclined on the bed wearing his "Computer Wizard" t-shirt and some blue satin sleep pants. His mouth was set strangely, with a white stick protruding from his lips. He grasped the stick with his fingers, he withdrew the object slowly, sensuously from his mouth. Harry stood agape, as the life-sized phallic lollipop emerged and Draco curled his tongue around the tip. He sucked the confection all the way into his mouth again and his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, before dragging it back out and releasing it with a soft "pop".

"Come here." The command brooked no argument. Heat pooled in Harry's belly at the authority in his lover's voice. He stepped towards the bed. "Open," the blonde instructed as he sat up and slid the lollipop over Harry's lips, and gently pressing it between his lips as he complied. The colourful swirls around the shaft of the candy disappeared inch by inch into the his mouth. Harry tasted the sweetness combined with a hint of Draco's unique flavour. He had to relax his throat as the lollipop was fully pressed into his mouth, and was then withdrawn with equal slowness. The heat in his belly spread out to engulf his entire body.

"Draco," he began.

A pale finger was pressed to his lips. "Shhhh. Lie down, on your back, arms above your head."

Excitement surged through him and he quickly lay down on the bed and assumed the position. Draco retrieved his wand from the bedside table, stood back and ran his eyes over Harry's body, taking in his heaving ribcage and the obvious bulge in his worn jeans. Silver eyes darkened perceptibly in approval.

"Incarcerous," he muttered quietly, but instead of ropes, cable ties appeared, restraining Harry's wrists and binding them to the head of the bed. Another twitch of his wand, and Harry was naked. Draco replaced his wand and leaned over his lover. "You were a very naughty boy today. How do you think I should punish you, hmm?" He returned the lollipop to his own mouth, again swirling his tongue around the tip and then down the length. Sucking it into his mouth, he worked to make it as wet as possible. Harry twitched as the confection was returned to his lips, but instead of pressing it inside Harry's mouth, Draco dragged the sticky candy over his lips, down his jaw and throat and over to his left nipple.

Harry whimpered. "Draco," he pleaded, only to be silenced again as the blonde descended to kiss him firmly.

"Shhhhh. No words. You do not speak. Understand? Nod if you understand." He paused until Harry nodded. "Good. Speak only if I tell you to speak. You're mine this evening, and I _will_ do with you as I please." Dropping another kiss onto Harry's lips, he then snaked out his tongue and followed the trail of stickiness left by the lollipop.

When Draco's lips and then his teeth closed around Harry's left nipple, Harry was hard pressed to stay silent, and only partially succeeded in restraining the hiss that escaped his mouth. "Mmmm. Good boy," the blonde uttered as he moved to give the other nipple equal attention. Using the candy and then his lips, he left sticky trails over his lover's torso and cleaned them up, swirling his tongue in random patterns.

Harry was now so aroused he felt he would burst. He shifted restlessly on the bed, trying to gain some friction on his now weeping erection. "Oh no, we can't have that Harry." Harry whimpered, but managed to refrain from speaking. "Good boy, you're learning."

After retrieving his wand again and uttering another incantation, Draco returned to his task. Harry squirmed as he felt his legs being spread, his ankles secured to each post of the bed. He raised his head to look past his lover, drawing in a quick breath as he recognised the red silk ribbon, magically lengthened and wrapped securely around his ankles. His head fell back to the pillow and he groaned as Draco's lips travelled along the V of his hips, bypassed his aching cock and travelled down his right thigh.

Silky blonde hair tickled the inside of his thighs, making Harry shiver. Suddenly the caresses ceased, and Draco looked speculatively at Harry. "I think it's time for the next punishment, you're enjoying this a little too much." He picked up his wand again, this time casting non-verbally. Harry was immediately immersed in darkness and silence. Harry recognised the familiar sensory deprivation spell and relaxed, knowing he could throw the spell off wandlessly with ease. Another wave of arousal surged through his body, knowing he was completely at Draco's mercy.

A hot, wet mouth engulfed his cock without warning. This time Harry was unable to restrain the shout that was wrenched from his throat, though he didn't hear a sound. Nimble fingers fondled his sac, pressed against his perineum, circled his entrance, while a pliable tongue curled and stroked, lips tightened, cheeks hollowed and teeth gently scraped. Harry thrashed his head back and forth on the pillow, trying to thrust his hips up to Draco's mouth. Hands restrained his hips, and he felt a chuckle vibrate around his cock just before it hit the back of his lover's throat, and muscles spasmed around him as Draco swallowed around his length.

Harry longed to lower his arms and slide his fingers through Draco's silky hair. An odd rhythmic movement alerted him to the fact that Draco was stroking himself while he sucked Harry, he could feel Draco's pleasured moan vibrating around the head of his cock. Harry groaned, needing to see the sight for himself. A moment's concentration, pulling on his innate magic and he was able to look down to see blonde hair bobbing up and down over his cock, Draco's hand flying over his own erection. Another non-verbal spell released his hands, allowing him to bury them in blonde locks, tugging lightly.

Silver grey eyes peered up at him, and somehow Draco smirked as he swallowed around Harry's length. Seconds later he knew why. All sense of touch fled Harry's body. He could see and hear with perfect clarity, but he could feel nothing.

Pulling away from Harry's cock, Draco licked his lips and then tutted at his lover. "And you were doing so well. Do you need to be punished more?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Draco, please, I need to cum. Please!"

"Did I tell you to speak?" He punctuated with a gentle tug to Harry's balls. Harry shook his head again, biting his lip. "Well done. But you shouldn't have thrown off the spell. Just as well I had another in place." He delivered a gentle kiss to the weeping tip of Harry's cock, then leaned down to lick up the precum that had started to pool on his belly. "I have one more thing in store for you. Wait here."

Levering himself off the bed he padded out of the bedroom, leaving Harry alone, still unable to feel a thing. His breath hitched when he saw Draco return with the red vibrator in his hand.

"You left this in my briefcase. Blaise was highly amused. Fortunately, Robards didn't see it." Harry had the grace to blush. Draco rolled the toy in his fingers, then traced his fingertips lightly around the ridge. "I wonder how this would feel when you can't...well...feel?" He moved lithely back to the bed, bending to retrieve a vial of oil from the bedside table.

Draco lifted his wand from the bed and released Harry's legs. It took all Harry's willpower to remain silent as he watched his lover slick his fingers with the lubricant. "Legs up, knees to your shoulders," Draco ordered. Harry complied silently, his mind racing as he realised he was fully exposed but unable to feel a thing. "Don't worry, you know I won't hurt you," Draco reassured. He raised his hand and pointed one finger. "I'll start with this."

Harry watched as Draco's hand disappeared below his balls. Despite the lack of sensation, his arousal was overwhelming. Moments later Draco raised his hand again, this time showing two fingers. He kept up a running commentary, as much erotic as it was reassuring. Soon Harry was distracted by the sight of the blonde's other hand moving leisurely over his own cock. He didn't know how much more he could take, the visual would have been enough to take Harry over the edge, but without the accompanying sensation it felt as if he was being strung out like a rubber band.

More commentary and a third finger, and Draco was reaching for the vibrator. He could only assume it was inside him now, as Draco poured more oil on his fingers and...oh god...reached behind himself. Harry let out a strangled cry as he realised his lover's intention. More oil was poured, this time on Harry's cock.

Draco was positioning himself over Harry's erection, the head almost purple. Then he was pressing down. Unable to remain still any more, Harry reached for the blonde's hips, stroking small circles with his thumbs. Once Draco was fully seated, he leaned forward and whispered, "are you ready, Harry? Do you want to feel me?"

Only able to nod, Harry wound his arms around Draco's back. Finding his voice, he begged, "please, Draco, please, I want you so much!" He was almost sobbing with need.

Draco reached behind him, and the sudden buzz was a shock to Harry's ears. He started to rock gently, picked up his wand and then whispered the words to release Harry from the spell.

There were no words to describe it. Harry was overwhelmed with a myriad of sensations, feeling so full and surrounded at the same time. The vibrator was positioned deliciously against his prostate. Draco's tight heat stroked him relentlessly from above. Draco's fist was flying over his cock again, his face set in concentration, eyes glazed over. Harry cried out, pulling Draco's mouth to his, mashing their lips together with bruising, punishing force. Tongues tangled, teeth clashed.

"Oh god," Harry choked, "I'm almost there, come with me Draco, come now, please!"

Draco bit Harry's lower lip, then arched his back, spasming around Harry's cock, hot, white ribbons of cum spurting over his lover's chest and stomach. Harry felt his balls pull up impossibly tighter, and then shouted as his release pulsed from his cock, filling Draco. His arse spasmed around the vibrator, making it pulse against his prostate and prolonging his orgasm. Moments later, he felt Draco switch off the toy and gently remove it, making his hole flutter at the loss.

Harry pulled Draco down into a hug, ignoring the stickiness between them. Sharing a gentle kiss, they smiled at each other. "I should be sorry," Harry chuckled, "but if that's how I get punished for misbehaving, I should do it more often!"

Draco aimed a gentle slap at Harry's arse before nuzzling his jaw. "Misbehave all you like, but you still need to make it up to Weasley!" Draco retorted. A tap on the window caught their attention. Groaning, Draco disengaged himself from his lover, whimpering at the loss of contact. "You deal with the owl, I'm having a bath. Join me when you're done."

Harry smirked at the blonde's retreating back, then padded over to the window, letting in the owl.

Draco was filling the tub when he heard Weasley's voice shout loudly from a howler.

_"Bloody hell, Harry. You're a dead man!"_

**~Fin~**


End file.
